The Witness
by FunInDysfunctional
Summary: It was the perfect crime. No one would know who did it, where to find the culprit, or even if it was male or female. But there was an unexpected person at the seen of the crime that could give it all away. This witness needed to be gotten rid of at all co
1. Prologue: The Crime

_**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Inuyasha, but I have to say it so I don't get sued.**_

_The Witness_

Summary: It was the perfect crime. No one would know who did it, where to find the culprit, or even if it was male or female. But there was an unexpected person at the scene of the crime that could give it all away. This witness needed to be gotten rid of at all costs.

Prologue: The Crime

…

A person stood in the dark alley between an apartment building and a jewelry store. This person's goal was the Shikon no Tama that was held nicely in a glass case inside of the jewelry store. This person knew about the heat sensors, the alarms, and the two guards that were always there. This person knew the building inside and out. This person knew where the guards put there donuts, hung their coats, when they had a brake, even what urinal they pissed in.

In ten minutes it would be show time. No one would know the jewel was gone until the next morning, and by then the perpetrator would be on a plane out of the country. There would be no witnesses, because they would be dead. No finger prints, no DNA, no person on the surveillance cameras, nothing. It was going to be the perfect crime, and, with all the time this person has had to plan, it better be.

The perpetrator ran the plan through their mind one last time. In and out. Nothing would be there to analyze, and the cops would never find out who did the bad deed.

The person looked at the watch that they wore on their right wrist. Show time.

The person opened a basement window with ease. They slid throw without a noise and without setting off any alarms. That was the one window without an alarm on it because it didn't directly connect to the store. Silently, the perpetrator walked through the absolute dark, without stumbling on bumping into anything. The only thing that told the path was a thin line of light at the bottom of a door.

The door led directly to the guard's station, which was going to be empty for fifteen minutes. The perpetrator came in dressed all in tight fitting, black clothes that did not rustle in least. This person then turned off the cameras so it looked the same the whole time. There would be no one showing in the video feed, because there was no new information being received by it. This person left no indication or evidence that they had stopped in this room. The only proof would be when the cops looked at the video and it would be stuck at a frozen time in the video, which would only give an estimated time of the incident.

This person left the room and went down to the janitor's closet. They knew that they would be in there for another eight minutes. The guards were very precise, and creatures of habit, like most people. This person knew that they would have to be even more precise to get the job done without prison time.

They listened for the door to shut once. The first guard was in. Two more minutes for the second guard to be in. The door shut again. They were both in their correct place.

Without making a noise, the perpetrator left the closet and walked to the showcase of the Shikon no Tama. It was a beautiful jewel made of who-knows-what and it glowed a purple-pink color.

The perpetrator sliced the glass in a circular pattern and gently pulled out the glass circle. Then, the person stuck their hand into hole and quickly pulled out the jewel without setting off any heat sensor alarms. This person then replaced it with a look-alike, that was almost the same size, but was simply a marble of no significant value what so ever. The perpetrator then delicately replaced the glass and it looked nothing more than what it did before the intrusion. This person put the reward of being so precise into a pocket of their pants.

It would be impossible to leave in the same way this person entered, so luckily they had a different exit route. Silently, the perpetrator walked through the dark building passing all of the beautiful diamonds, gold, and silver worth a great deal of money on the Black Market, and even on the streets of New York. People would buy them without asking the origin of the jewelry. That wasn't this person's goal, though.

The perpetrator went into a room without making a noise. No one—not even the owner of the store—knew about a trap door in his office. This person opened the door and went into it, ending up in the same room they entered. This person left the building, and standing outside of the window was a woman with black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

The perpetrator looked at her, only the eyes of the person showing, and they revealed shock. No one was suppsoded to be at the exit. That made a witness, and that couldn't be. _I need to kill her. I have to, but I can't,_ the perpetrator thought. This person grabbed her arm and forced her to follow.

…

So tell me what you think. It was an idea I got when I was standing by my stove trying to get warm in the insufferable cold that we're having. I don't think it's that good, but I need some input. Other chapters will have dialogue; this one was mainly the heist.


	2. Chapter 1: Who Are You?

The woman found after the heist sat in a wooden chair that she was tied to with rope. Her hands were behind her back bound separately from the rest of her body, as was her ankles. She was gagged and asleep. The perpetrator looked at her. _Kikyo will be mad that she saw me leave,_ he thought. _But I can't kill her. I need her for a while… afterwards she's _mine.

She started to come to. When she saw him looking at her, she started to fight against her restraints. She mumbled through the gag, but no words were distinguishable. Finally, she realized it was futile and stopped.

She looked around the room. It looked like a basement or something. The floor was concrete and cold to her now bare feet. The room was an unpleasant grey color and the room was empty besides the kidnapper and the kidnapped, a refrigerator, and a portable bathroom.

He took the gag out of her mouth. It left red marks around her face, and it discontinued pulling the hair caught in the knot in the back.

"Why did you kidnap me?" she asked as soon as he removed it.

"I'm not at liberty to say." He turned to face the only door. "I will untie you if you promise not to fight with me. There is a bathroom and food and drinks in the fridge."

He walked behind her and started to untie the ropes. Soon, the ropes that held her to the chair were gone. Then, the ropes around her ankles were dropped. Lastly, the rope that held her wrists so tightly was loosened and no longer there.

She rubbed her wrists where the ropes were. She could feel the bumpy indents in her skin.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you? You'd find out my name then go after my family. Now why did you kidnap me?"

"You saw too much," he answered, giving no details.

She looked at the floor. "I'll tell you my name if you tell me yours."

He thought about it for a minute. If he were to ever let her go, then she couldn't know his name or see his face, so he wore a white mask to conceal his identity. "My name is not important. I can see why you won't trust me, but bear with me here; I'm working under orders. There are so many more things I'd rather be doing right now than babysitting the only witness. You'll probably end up dead before the weeks out, so your name isn't of the utmost importance anyway, little girl."

"Why are you going to kill me?" she asked with tears in her eyes and her voice quavering.

"_If_ you die, it'll be a 'boss's orders' type of thing. It won't be because I want you dead, although I do have some input, so don't bug me and I'll put out a good word for you. I'm your only ticket out of here; so don't piss the ticket off."

The young woman sat quietly as if she were still bound and gagged up to the chair. "I don't know why you have me here, I just know that I don't want to be here. If you let me go then I won't press charges or anything. I won't tell them where you are—I don't even know where we are."

The man laughed a deep, maniacal laugh. "You think I really care? If it weren't for you then I'd be on my way out of this country. My boss will be wonderin' where I am, she'll call, and I'll tell her about you, the witness, if she thinks you're a threat then you'll die. If she doesn't, you'll live and most likely come with me."

"I'm really not a threat! I won't press _any_ charges. I don't know why you were in that alley… please, just let me go."

"The boss contacts me, I don't contact her. None of your negotiating will be with me; so don't tell me you're bargaining strong side. They don't mean a thing to me."

He walked towards the door then left the room.

She was alone in the room… the cold, empty room. She didn't have a blanket or a jacket or anything.

_Why me? I _had_ to take out the trash, didn't I? If I didn't, then I wouldn't be here. I don't even know what he was doing; all I know is that it had to be illegal, probably a heist at the jewelry store. If I get out of this alive I'm moving!_ she thought.

She was feeling kind of hungry so she walked over to the fridge. There was bologna, bread, beer, Coke, Pepsi, and three bottles of water. _Wow, we've got ourselves a gentleman,_ she thought sarcastically.

She looked to the ceiling and noticed for the first time that there were surveillance cameras in every corner of the room. She walked over to door and knocked on it. No answer.

"Hello? I know you can hear me!" She pounded on the door. "Come here! I need to talk to you!" She hit the door repeatedly.

He opened the door. "What do you need?" he asked exasperated.

"I'm a vegetarian. I don't eat meat…"

"Well, then you will be eatin' the bread, or you're gonna suck it up and take the meat." He went to leave and she grabbed his wrist. "You _must_ have a death wish," he said looking down to indicate what she had done.

"I… I'm sorry. But I really can't eat meat, and if I do, it can't be bologna. I _really_ can't eat it; it makes me sick." She was practically begging for something else. He thought she looked pathetic.

"Little girl, I'm not the type that really cares. You're gonna have to do somethin' for me first."

She looked at the floor then back up to him. If looks could kill then he would have died on the spot. "I don't know who you think you are," she said poking him in the chest, "but I'd rather take my chances with the bologna."

He stepped forward and she stepped back. "That isn't what I meant, little girl. You watch too many movies for you own good."

"Well, then what did you mean?"

He didn't answer her._ Maybe I can gain her trust…_ "What is you're name? I won't try and get your family. I don't need them for anything. They won't find me and none of them will die."

She hesitated. "Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. And yours?"

"Ah, ah," he said waving his finger, "I'm askin' the questions here. Why were you in the alley last night?"

"I was taking out the trash."

"So late?"

Kagome sighed. "Yeah it was late. I had some trash that needed taken out 'cause I was going to have some company today. Turns out that isn't going to turn out too good."

"I think you're being honest. It would be in your best interest to stay honest, or at least believable."

"Well, I don't want to 'piss the ticket off'," Kagome said. She really wanted out.

He laughed. "That's right. You learn well, I see. I might just have to keep you."

"I told you my name… conversation would be better if I knew yours."

"Kagome, Kagome… you are clever, aren't you? You'll probably die before you know my name."

Her eyes widened. _Dead? What is this guy's deal? First he'll be like he's warming up to me, then he gets cold and threatens death… I may never get out!_

"Tell me, Kagome, what _are_ you thinking?"

"Just that… death doesn't sound too pleasant…" Kagome looked at him. "Do you want me dead?"

He looked at her. Although she could not see his eyes, he could see hers very well. They were full of fear. "Like I said, I'm not the type that cares." Then he left the room.

…

OK there's another chapter. Sorry it took so long, and I want to address the "This person" sentence. The only reason so many of the sentences started like that was because I was want to keep his identity a secret… I bet you don't know who he is!


End file.
